contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Jean-Michel Othoniel
Jean-Michel Othoniel plasticien contemporain français né en 1964 à Saint-Etienne (France). Il vit et travaille à Paris Biographie Privilégiant, par goût des métamorphoses, sublimations et transmutations, les matériaux aux propriétés réversibles, Jean-Michel Othoniel se fait d’abord remarquer par ses sculptures en soufre exposées à la Documenta de Cassel en 1992. Il participe en 1994 à l’exposition Féminin/Masculin au Centre Pompidou, son installation My Beautiful Closet met en scène des danseurs filmés dans l’obscurité d’un placard. C’est à partir de 1993 que Jean-Michel Othoniel introduit le verre dans son travail et en expérimente les propriétés ; transformations, mutations de la matière et rites de passages d’un état à un autre font écho à un autre rite fondamental dans l’œuvre de l’artiste, celui du voyage et du souvenir. La blessure est au cœur de son œuvre ; en 1997, il crée Le Collier cicatrice, petit collier de verre rouge qu’il offre à qui veut le porter avec fierté. En 1996, il suspend des colliers de géants dans les bambous du jardin de la Villa Médicis, puis aux arbres du jardin vénitien de la collection Peggy Guggenheim (1997), ainsi qu’à l’Alhambra et au Generalife, à Grenade (1999). Ses œuvres, sortes de fruits défendus, vivent et s’intègrent au paysage, aux feuillages, comme autant d’excroissances organiques absorbant l’ombre et diffractant la lumière. En 2000, un siècle après Hector Guimard, il transforme la station de métro parisienne, Palais Royal-Musée du Louvre, en Kiosque des noctambules ; deux couronnes de verre et d’aluminium dissimulent un banc destiné aux rencontres fortuites dans la ville endormie. En 2003, à l’occasion de l’exposition Crystal Palace à la Fondation Cartier et au MOCA de Miami, il fait réaliser à Venise et au Centre international du Verre à Marseille des formes de verre soufflé, destinées à devenir d’énigmatiques sculptures, entre bijoux, architectures et objets érotiques. En décembre 2004, Le Petit Théâtre de Peau d’Âne est présenté sur la scène du Théâtre de la Ville de Rochefort puis au Théâtre du Châtelet à Paris. C’est une installation composée de quatre dressoirs de bois laqué, de trente-cinq maquettes en verre filé, d’autant de globes et d’énormes vertugadins brodés d’or et de paillettes. L’artiste, qui a retrouvé dans la maison de Pierre Loti les petites marionnettes fragiles de l’enfance du célèbre écrivain français, leur offre ici son œuvre comme décor. La même année, Jean-Michel Othoniel investit les spectaculaires salles mésopotamiennes du Musée du Louvre dans le cadre de l’exposition Contrepoint. Ses sculptures monumentales de verre et d’aluminium, réalisées spécialement pour l’histoire des lieux, prennent là une dimension calme et intemporelle. La grande rivière blanche aux perles constellées de pointes de seins a été acquise par le musée d’Art moderne de la Ville de Paris et fait partie de la nouvelle présentation des collections du musée. À l’occasion de Art Unlimited 2005, Jean-Michel Othoniel expose Le Bateau de larmes dans le bassin situé devant l’entrée de la foire de Bâle. L’artiste, dont le travail lie souvent l’intime au politique, a récupéré et utilisé une barque abandonnée par des boat people cubains sur les plages de Miami. Une couronne, des chaînes et des colliers, tous de verre coloré, se transforment en leurs extrémités en d’énormes larmes de cristal limpide. La sculpture flotte sur l’eau tel un vaisseau fantôme chargé de larmes de souffrance et de larmes de joie, débordant de souvenirs et couvert d’ornements festifs. L’artiste a progressivement inventé un monde de liberté ultime et d’acceptation du réversible qui caractérise sa personnalité. Sa création est multiple : dessins, sculptures, photographies, écrits, chorégraphies ou vidéos. Autant d’œuvres épurées chargées de poésie et d’érotisme. Expositions personnelles 2011 * "My Way ", Galeries du Musée, Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris, France * "Le réel merveilleux", Galerie des Enfants, Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris, France 2010 * "The Precious Stonewall", Lalit Kala Akademi, New Delhi, Inde 2009 * "Les Nœuds de Janus", galerie Perrotin, Paris, France * "Un cœur abstrait", Pavillon Bosio, École supérieure d’arts plastiques de la Ville de Monaco, Monaco * "Othoniel, New Sculptures", galerie Karsten Greve, Saint-Moritz, Suisse * "Les Grandes Colonnes ivoire", Boon the Shop, Séoul, Corée du Sud 2008 * Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Miami * Sikkema Jenkins & Co, New York 2007 * "Les Larmes de Couleurs" (public commission), Lycée Arthur Rimbaud, Amiens, France * "Le Confident", (public commission), Square Lépine, Nice, France * "Le Rideau d’Or", Chanel, Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, * "Le Petit Théâtre de Peau d’Âne", Palais de Dolmabahçe, X° Biennale d’Istanbul, Turkey * "Le Coffre à Secrets", Musée des Arts Décoratifs, Paris, France 2006 * "Peggy's necklace", Peggy Guggenheim Collection, Venice, Italy * "Dessins" Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris, France * "Le Collier Blanc", permanent installation, Chanel, Hong Kong, Japon * "Epée de l'Académicien de M. Marc Ladreit de Lacharrière", installation in the Musée des Arts Décoratifs, Paris 2005 * "Le Petit Théâtre de Peau d’Ane", Théâtre du Chatelet, Paris * "Candélabres", permanent installation, Villa Amistà, Vérone, Italy 2004 * "House of Glass", MOCA, Miami, USA * "Le petit théatre de Peau d'âne», Othoniel/Loti, Maison Pierre Loti et Théatre de la coupe d'or, Rochefort, France. * "Le Petit Théâtre de Peau d’Ane", Musée-Atelier département du verre de Sars-Poterie, Lille, France 2003 * "Black is beautiful", Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris (with Sophie Calle) * "Lagrimas", Musée d'art moderne de Saint-Etienne, France * "L'arbre aux colliers", permanent installation in the sculpture garden Sidney Besthoff, New Orleans Museum of Modern Art, La Nouvelle Orléans, USA * "La Tombe de Jean Lafont", permanent installation, Le Cailar, France * "Crystal Palace", Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain, Paris * "Fragile", FRAC Champagne Ardenne, Musée des Beaux-Arts de Reims 2002 * "Pluie d'Or", Sala la Gallera, Valencia, Spain * "Lagrimas", Museo del Vidrio, Monterrey, Mexico 2001 * "Collier", Museum Dhondt-Dhaenens, Deurle, Belgium * "Parade", Newcomb Art Gallery, Tulane University, La Nouvelle Orléans, USA * "La fontaine du Plaisir et des Larmes", Galerie Pièce Unique, Paris 2000 * "Le Kiosque des Noctambules", permanent installation at the Métro Palais Royal - Musée du Louvre, Place Colette, Paris * "Jean-Michel Othoniel", dutacion de Granada, Palacio de los Condes de Gabia, Grenada, Spain 1999 * "A shadow in your Window", Bibliothèque Nationale de France, Paris * "Les Amants Suspendus", Galerie Clara Rainhorn, Bruxelles, Belgium * "Trésor", Yerba Buena Center for the Arts, San Fransisco * California College of Arts and Crafts, Oakland, USA * "Jean-Michel Othoniel", Sala Rekalde, Bilbao, Spain 1998 * ARCO, Galerie Barbara Farber, Madrid * "PS1", Contemporary Art Center, New-York * Yves Saint Laurent 88 wooster, New York * Sculpture in the Dark, "La Folle Journée du Piano", Hippodrome du Douai, France 1997 * Peggy Guggenheim Collection, Venice, Italy * Musée des Art Décoratifs, Palais du Louvre, Paris, France * Galerie Senda, Barcelona, Spain 1996 * "The Wishing Wall", Galerie Arndt & Partner, Berlin 1995 * Gramercy Park Hotel, Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, New York * "XIe olympiades nationales de la chimie", Maison de la chimie, Paris * "Scratch and Tits Paintings", Galerie Barbara Farber, Amsterdam, Netherlands * "Le Ballet de l'Innommable", Proton ICA, Amsterdam, Netherlands * "Les Innommables", Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris * "Le Ballet de l'Innommable", (performance), Les Soirées Nomades, Fondation Cartier, Paris * Villa Médicis, Rome, Italy * "L.A. International", Viennial Invitational, Kohn-Turner Gallery, Los Angeles 1994 * "Il était beau comme la rencontre fortuite d'un parapluie et d'une machine à coudre sur une table de dissection", (film-performance), ARC, musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris, France * "Le Jaune de Soufre", Galerie d'Art de Mourenx, France 1993 * Galerie Nicole Klagsbrun, New York * "Los Angeles International", Michael Kohn, Los Angeles * Museo d'Historia de la Medicina de Catalunya, Galeria Senda, Barcelone, Spain * "L'Hermaphrodite", Musée d'Art moderne de Saint-Étienne, France 1992 * Galerie des Arènes, Musée d'Art contemporain de la Ville de Nîmes, France * "Rideau", installation on the stage of the theater of the Ferme Dubuisson, chorégraphie de Daniel Larrieu, Marne-la-Vallée, France * Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris, France * "Lauréat de la Villa Médicis Hors les Murs", Madrid, Spain 1991 * "Capotes !", Centre Genevois de Gravure Contemporaine, Geneva, Switzerland 1990 * L'Instituto Francese di Napoli, Napoli, Italy * "Das Lapidarium", Kunstlerhaus BethanienBerlin * Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris 1989 * "A Travers le Grand Vide Critique", Galerie Antoine Candau, Paris * "SAGA Grand Palais", Galerie Antoine Candau, Paris 1988 * "FIAC", Galerie Antoine Candau, Paris Expositions collectives 2008 - Sonsbeek Festival (Pays Bas) 2007 * "Territoires ré-enchantés" a seclection of FRAC Ile de France's collection, Maison des Arts Plastiques Rosa Bonheur, Chevilly-Larue, France * "Art Projects : Aides", Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris * "L’Art dans la Ville avec le Tramway Nice Côte d’Azur", Galerie des Ponchettes, Nice, France * "Dialogues Méditerranéens", Musée de L'Annonciade, St Tropez, France * "Mining Glass", The Museum of Glass, Seattle, WA, USA * "1607 – 2007 : quatre siècles de création", inaugural exhibition of the Galerie des Gobelins, Paris * "Quintette", French Institute, Ankara, Turkey * "Métissage", Centre d’Art de la Maison Jim Thompson, Bangkok, Thailand 2006 * "Puppy Love : Puppies against cancer", Luminaires, Design District Showroom, Miami * "Resonance", Frith Street Gallery, London * "Les oubliés", FIAC2006, installation in the Tuileries garden, Paris * "Peggy's Necklace", Nuit Blanche 2006, Crédit Municipal, Paris * "Art'Fab"n Jardin de la Citadelle, Saint-Tropez, France * "2 jours de nuit..." Place Saint-Sulpice, Paris VI° (homage to Raymond Hains) * "Voilà !", Dialogues ! Christian Lacroix, Tel-Aviv, Israël * "Collection of the Fondation Cartier pour l'Art Contemporain", MOT, Tokyo * "Essences Insensées", parcours Saint Germain des Prés, Paris * "La Force de l'Art", Grand Palais, Paris, France * "Métissages", Umleckoprumyslové Museum V Praze, Prague, Czech republic * "Art Paris 06", Foire d'Art Moderne + Contemporain, Grand Palais, Paris * "Art Contemporain", Artcurial (auction), Hôtel Dassault, Paris * "Métissages", Musées du Costume et du Septennat et Musée de la civilisation celtique, Bibracte, France 2005 * Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris (opening of the new gallery space) * "Le corps et le paysage", Donation Mario Prassinos, Saint Rémy de Provence, France * "Métissage", Muse Metropolitano de Monterrey, Mexico; Museo del Arzobispado de Mexico, Mexico * "L'Autre Métissage", La Paz, Bolivia * "Art Basel", Miami Beach * "Art Unlimited", Basel, Switzerland * "Dialogues !" Christian Lacroix, Musée National des Beaux-Arts de Chine, Pékin, China; The James H.W. Thomson Fondation; Jim Thomson House, Bangkok, ThaÏlande * "Miroirs d'artistes", Fondation Claude Pomidou, Paris 2004 * "Contrepoint (des artistes contemporains au Louvre)", Musée du Louvre, Paris * "Plain Sight" Bloomberg Space, London * Biennial, "Braunschweig Parcours", Braunschweig * "Métissage", Museo de Arte Contemporaneo de Oaxaca, Mexico; Galeria des Tatro PeonContreras de Merida, Mexico; Musée des Beaux-Arts et de la Dentelle, Alençon, France * "Dialogues !", Musée des Beaux-Arts et de la Dentelle, Alençon, France * "Au fil fils, art contemporain et artisanat, Chateau d'Oiron, France * FIAC, Paris * "Ligne-Art", Fondation pour l'Art Contemporain, Toulouse, France * "Festival Rayons Frais, les arts et la ville", Tours, France 2003 * "Métissage", Chateau de Vogué, Ardèche, France * "Art Contemporain", Paris-Hôtel Dassault, vente aux enchères, Paris * "Fragile - regards contemporains sur la salle de céramique", 20 ans des FRAC, Musée des Beaux-Arts de Reims, France * "Meanwhile in the real world", Chapelle de la Sorbonne, Paris 2002 * "Art basel", Miami Beach, USA * "Heart of Glass", Crafts Cousil Gallery, London * "Métissages", Musée d'Art et d'Histoire de Saint-Brieuc, France * "Zoersel", Domein Kasteel van Halle - Gemeetehuis, Zoersel, Belgium * "The Houston International Festival", Houston, Texas, USA 2001 * "Heart of glass", Queens Museum of Art, New York, USA * "Ficçaô", Centre Culturel Banque Brésil, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * "Métissages", Musée de Louviers, France; Museo de Arte de Lima, Peru; Centro Cultural Recoleta (sala 4), Buenos Aires, Argentina * "Le Cirva a 15 ans", Galerie d'Art du Conseil Général des Bouches-du-Rhônes, Aix-en-Provence, France * FIAC 2001, Paris * "Art Brussels 2001", Brussels, Belgium * "Singuliers, Multiple (2)", Galerie Artem, Quimper, France 2000 * "Tongue in cheek", Fondation Deste, Centre d'Art Contemporain, Athens, Greece * "Heaven", Tate Gallery Liverpool, UK * Kwangju Biennal, South Korea * "Métissages", Espace Saint-Jacques, Saint-Quentin Picardie, France * "Narcisse blesssé, auoportrait contemporain 1970 - 2000" Passage de Retz, Paris * ARCO 2000, Madrid, Spain * Citadelle de Saint Florent exhibition, Haute Corse, France * "Passage: New French Art", Nagoya City Art Museum, Japan; Hokkaido Museum of Modern Art, Japan; Hiroshima City Museum of Modern Art, Japan * ""Voilà", le monde dans la tête", Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris, France * "La Ville/Le Jardin/La Mémoire", Villa Médicis, Académie de France à Rome, Italy * "...rayons du sourire et de la volupté.", Hôtel de Soubise, Paris * "La Vitrine", Ecole Nationale Supérieure de Paris-Cergy, France 1999 * "Cartographies", Saline Royale Arc et Senans, France * "Heaven", Kunsthalle, Düsseldorf, Germany * "Flashes", Centro Cultural de Belém, Lisbone, Portugal * "Doubles vides", Musée Barbier Muëller, Barcelona, Spain * "Passage: new french art", Setagaya Art museum, Tokyo 1998 * "Dumbpop", Jerwood Fondation, London * "Métissages", Musée du Luxembourg, Paris; Château-Musée d'Annecy, France * ARCO, Madrid, Spain * Fondation Joan Miro, Barcelona, Spain 1997 * "Amours", Fondation Cartier, Paris * "Sous le manteau", Galerie Thaddaeus Ropac, Paris * "Crossing Hawaii", Univerity Museum, Honolulu, USA * "Beau comme un camion", Europride 97, Paris, France * "Ici & maintenant", La Villette, Paris, France 1996 * "Opera Paese via di pietralata", Roma, Italy * "Art dans la ville", Saint-Etienne, France * Villa Médicis, Rome, Italie 1995 * National Museum of Contemporary art, Séoul, Corée du Sud- Fine Art Museum, Taïpei (Collection de la Fondation Cartier), Taïwan * "Le corps de la mémoire", Musée des Augustins, Toulouse, France * "WAX", Nohra Haime Gallery, New York * "Fiction non-fiction", Printed Matter, New York * "Lx", Aldebaran, Espace Vigneron, France * "Livres d'artistes et livres liturgiques aujourd'hui", Espace Georges Bernanos, Paris * "Avant-garde Walk a Venezia", Venice, Italy * "Féminin-Masculin, le sexe de l'art", Musée National d'Art moderne, Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris 1994 * "Of the human condition", Spiral/Vacoal Art Center, Tokyo * "Gift", Inter Art Center, New York * "Pour les chapelles de Vence", projet d'Yvon Lambert, Château de Villeneuve, Vence, France; Espace des Arts, Chalon-sur-Saône, France; CAPC, Bordeaux, France * "Melancolia", Centre Régional d'Art contemporain de Clermont-Ferrand, France * "Le Papillon sur la Roue", Palais des Arts, Toulouse, France * "Aldebaran et la collection Yvon Lambert", Baillargues, France * In khan Gallery, New York * "Les centres d'art", La Criée, Rennes, France 1993 * "Jean-Michel Othoniel, David Renaud, Matthew Weinstein", Galerie Delsol, Paris * "Azur", Fondation Cartier, Jouy-en-Josas, France * "CAPS", Galeria Senda, Barcelona, Spain * "Hôtel Carlton Palace, chambre 763", exhibition curated by Hans-ulrich Obrist, Hôtel Carlton Palace, Paris * "L'Autre à Montevideo", Museo nacional de artes visuales, Montevideo, Uruguay * "Des Livres", Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris * "Présentation de la collection", Musée d'Art Contemporain de la Ville de Nîmes, France 1992 * "Regards Multiples", Galeries Contemporaines, Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris * "Documenta IX", Kassel, Germany * "Oh ! Cet écho !", Centre culturel Suisse, Paris * Istanbul Biennial, Turquey * FIAC 92, Paris 1991 * "Moules, Moules", Espace Paul Boyer, Sète, France * "Veramante Falso", Rottonda di Via Besena, Milano, Italy * "Echt Falsch " Villa Stück, Munich, Germany * "Anni novanta", Galleria d'Arte Moderna, Bologna, Italy * "Too French", National Museum of Modern Art, Hong-Kong; Hara Museum, Tokyo * "Les couleurs de l'argent", Musée de la Poste, Paris 1990 * "Total Novo", Palerme, Italy * "Je viens de chez le charcutier" de Bernard Marcadé, Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris 1989 * CIMAL International, Valencia, Spain * "Nos années 80", Fondation Cartier, Jouy-en-Josas, France * "Arène/Rituels", Musée Bonnat, Bayonne, France 1988 * "Germination IV", Frauen Museum, Bonn, Germany; De Beyerd, Centre d'Art Contemporain de Breda, Netherlands; Royal College of Art, London * "Ateliers 88", ARC, Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris * "Caserne Vauban", Villa-Saint-Clair, Sète, France 1987 * Salon de la jeune sculpture, Paris * "Germination IV", Vieille Charité, Marseille, France Collections publiques * Chanel Hong Kong, Chine * Chanel Los Angeles, USA * Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris, France * Musée d'Art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris, France * Fondation Cartier Pour l'Art Contemporain, Paris, France * Fonds National d'Art Contemporain, Paris, France * Musée d'Art moderne de Saint-Étienne, Saint-Etienne, France * FRAC Languedoc-Roussillon, France * FRAC Aquitaine, France * Filmoteca universitaria de Barcelona, Barcelone, Espagne * Museum of Modern Art, New York, USA * New York Public Library, New York, USA * Bibliothèque Nationale, Paris, France * New Orleans Museum of Modern Art, La Nouvelle-Orléans, USA * Métro de Toulouse, France * Lycée Arthur Rimbaud, Amiens, France Textes Qu’est-ce que le verre ? C’est une transparence habillée de reflets et cousue de métal que l’artiste français Jean-Michel Othoniel, né à Saint-Étienne en 1964, a adopté comme leitmotiv dans son travail dès 1993. C’est un matériau dur, cassant, ou, pour prendre un langage plus scientifique, un matériau amorphe, non-cristallin, présentant le phénomène de transition vitreuse, constitué d’oxyde de silicium et de fondants, et découvert à l’aube de l’histoire humaine dans les sables du Moyen-Orient. Pour l’artiste, c’est à la fois une signature et un territoire : le jardin clos de ses fantaisies, un wonderland de l’autre côté du miroir. Les démarches artistiques contemporaines reposent toujours sur la répétition obsessionnelle d’un thème ou d’un motif visuel, comme un conteur qui narrerait sans cesse le même événement fondateur, ou comme un musicien qui chanterait éternellement le même refrain pour en disséquer les contenus, et pour en exploiter toutes les ressources. La disparition – ou peut-être seulement l’éclipse - des genres traditionnels au cours du vingtième siècle a sans doute inauguré un vide collectif où s’est engouffré sans scrupules le jeu des folies individuelles. Jean-Michel Othoniel s’est emparé du verre comme on s’empare d’une jachère délaissée pour y découvrir un trésor conceptuel. Le propre de ce matériau, c’est d’apparaître aux extrémités du spectre des échelles, de la miniature au monument. Or, il est à parier que la manipulation des échelles est, aujourd’hui comme hier, une des opérations fondamentales à l’oeuvre dans la création artistique. En agrandissant et en réduisant, en perturbant le jeu des tailles et des formats, le monde de l’art utilise l’un des grands leviers de production du fantastique. C’est aussi une machine à remonter le temps, la vie humaine étant elle-même caractérisée par la croissance du corps de l’individu. Si le matériau-verre possède une forme privilégie, c’est bien la sphère, déclinée sur plusieurs modes : la boule, la bille, la perle, la goutte. Dès que l’on parle de perle, en art, les racines de l’esthétique baroque apparaissent à l’horizon. Car le terme baroco, à l’origine, servait à désigner une perle aux contours irréguliers et subtilement irrationnels. Ce qui fait l’intérêt de la perle du point de vue de la forme, c’est d’une part son universalité mais également la richesse des mondes qu’elle évoque. Le monde des bijoux que l’on dépose à la surface des corps pour les embellir, les décorer ou les ennoblir. Le monde des lustres et des décorations fastueuses que l’on dispose dans l’espace à des fins toutes semblables. En agrandissant les bijoux et en réduisant les monuments, les installations de Jean-Michel Othoniel mettent en scène un trouble du corps dans sa relation au monde extérieur. Un corps trop grand ou trop petit. Géant ou enfantin. On hésite parfois entre le sacré et le profane pour définir cette esthétique qui résonne des échos des siècles passés tant marqués par les rituels liturgiques et les processions religieuses, mais aussi par la loi du désir et sa cohorte de fantasmagories sentimentales. Trésor, conte de fées, enchantement. Mais revenons au verre : préciosité, fragilité, transparence. Le verre filtre la lumière et la colore au même titre que les vitraux des cathédrales ou que les plastiques industriels placés devant les spots des boîtes de nuit. Sexualité, enfin : la transparence évoque à la fois la passivité du consentement, la beauté élégiaque de la parure, le faste de la séduction. Fausse pudeur dont témoigne aussi la sensualité évanescente des dessins et des aquarelles de l’artiste. Émile Soulier Liens externes * Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin * Paris-Art.com Othoniel Othoniel